


Breezes

by trinaest



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/562563.html">cuddling and naps</a> comment challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezes

Most of the time, it's too hot in Hawaii for cuddling. Something about waking up to almost 80 degrees and humidity in the mornings makes Danny just really NOT want to be cuddled up to anything remotely warm. But sometimes a cool breeze comes in from the ocean and then, THEN, Hawaii is like heaven.

Danny wakes up, feels the cool breeze against his morning-warm skin, and stretches, reveling in the sensation. He rolls toward Steve, who is still asleep with the sheet pulled carelessly across his hip.

He runs a hand down Steve's side to his hip, where his hand rests while he sidles up behind his sleeping partner. Steve's skin is cool, but Danny can feel the warmth underneath and, really, there might not be anything better than that. Steve stirs under his touch, mumbling not-quite-coherently, and Danny snuggles in against him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck while he wraps an arm around Steve's waist.

"Shh. Go back to sleep, babe," Danny whispers.

Steve reaches a hand back to touch Danny's knee, then sighs and stills again, falling back into the sleep he never really left.

Danny smiles and snuggles closer. He could get up and make them coffee, get the day started, but for now he's content. He listens to Steve's steady breathing and eventually falls back to sleep himself, tucked up against Steve in the cool breeze.


End file.
